Drew to the Rescue
by pikagirl28271
Summary: May's in trouble and who's gonna be her hero? The one and only Drew of course, with the help of Dawn. Contestshipping and a little bit Ikarishipping. CS and IS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Drew's POV-

I was in the middle of the most important decision of my life right now. My emerald orbs keep glancing back and forth between May and her captor. May's bright sapphire orbs showed fear. She had cuts and bruises all over her. And that's not the worst part, she's poisoned! Either I give him the Lustrous Orb or he kills everyone and he's the only one who has the antidote for May's poisoning! _This is so frustrating! I never knew making decisions was hard. _

_Think Drew think! I have 2 options and there's not much time. It's either:_

_I give it to him and I can get May back or _

_I don't give it and kill everyone I know!_

I heard May saying, "Drew, hurry up please." Her eyes showing tears. "I don't have much time before this poison overtakes me. Just follow your heart Drew and you will know what to do." May said before slowly closing her eyes due to her horrible condition right now.

May was right; I should just follow my heart and do what's right. But before I continue, let's go back to how all this happened.

-Rewind-

I was sitting down in my favorite café, Café Soleil, enjoying a nice, warm latte. I saw Diantha the Champion walk in. She immediately recognized me since I come here every day. She had her usual black hat and dark shades with her long, black trench coat dress to prevent attention. And usually, she has that small smile on her face but she had a serious face this time.

_I wonder what's on her mind._

She took a seat perpendicular to me and removed her shades from her sky blue eyes.

"Look, I have a very important favor to ask of you. Will you do it?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Well, it depends on what it is." I replied.

"I was given the Lustrous Orb from a woman from Sinnoh. She said to give you the orb, protect it at all costs and never let it out of your sight. Can you handle it?"

"It's gonna be hard but I'll do it." I said.

"Here it is." handing me the orb covered by piece of cloth.

I gently placed the orb inside my bag somewhere safe.

"Au revoir for now." Diantha said while leaving her seat behind.

When she left, I saw May with her best friend Dawn enter just when she left. May looked exhausted probably from shopping in Boutique Couture with Dawn.

_So I'm in charge of protecting an orb. Might as well tell them because I can't keep a secret this big to myself. Back to my latte then._

* * *

-May's POV-

We recently came from Boutique Couture in Vernal Avenue. I was exhausted from 3 hours of shopping with Dawn. So we decided to take a break and went to Café Soleil. We ordered 2 frappucinos and took a seat with Dawn. I saw Drew talking with some lady in a black dress trench coat in her mid 20's. She just left after a while and left Drew with a thoughtful look on his face. Curiosity took over me so we walked towards Drew's direction. He saw us coming. He took a sip of his latte and flipped his fringe.

_Time for a little interrogation._

"Hey Drew." I said.

"How much did you hear?" he asked with a cool composure he always had.

"We didn't hear anything. We just got here. What were you talking about with that lady that just left?" I asked in curiosity. He let out a small sigh of relief. That just raised my curiosity more.

"Shopping with Dawn again?" he asked trying to change the subject.

_He's not getting away that easy._

"I asked you first. Now answer the question. Don't even bother trying to change the subject. And yes."

"Okay, Okay. You got me. I'll you two in somewhere private. I'm going to Camphrier town. You coming?"

"Yes. We just need to go back to the hotel and grab our stuff. Wait for us?"

"Sure." Was all he said before going back to his hot beverage.

"C'mon Dawn let's go." I said snapping her out of her trance.

"Coming!" Dawn said while picking up her hot drink.

We exited the café, thinking

_He better keep his promise._

* * *

-Dawn's POV-

We went on our way to Café Soleil and boy shopping was fun as always. We saw Drew just as he was done talking to some woman. May made our presence known with a "Hey Drew."

It's better to not interrupt their little talk so I just stayed silent. I let out small sigh.

_Wish I had someone like Drew. He seems like he's always there for her. Maybe I can get someone like him one day. _

"C'mon Dawn let's go." May said snapping me from my thoughts.

"Coming!" I replied grabbing my hot drink with me.

* * *

-May's POV-

We finally go to the hotel. We quickly grabbed our belongings and went down to the lobby. We found Drew standing there, waiting for us just like he promised.

_So he did keep his promise after all._

Drew started to walk away. Maybe I should wait until he tells me on the way. So we just followed him until we got outside. The tension was getting thick so I decided to break it.

"So Drew, spill already." I demanded while still walking.

"Fine." He said.

He explained everything to us from the Lustrous Orb to him protecting it at all costs. Dawn stayed silent the whole time wanting to listen in as well. He finished when we got to Camphrier Town, which is surprisingly not that far from where we just came from.

"We're here!" Dawn cried.

She was right, we were finally here. Maybe something interesting will happen here. I don't know, just a thought.

* * *

**Woo first story! Just gonna end the chapter here. Also, Drew might be a little OOC and Paul might be coming out in the next chapter. Sorry if I changed POVs too much. Was it good? horrible? Drop a review for thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the update!**

* * *

_Recap_

_She was right, we were finally here. Maybe something interesting will happen here. I don't know, just a thought._

* * *

-Dawn's POV-

Woo, finally here after taking Route 5 connecting Lumiose City from Camphrier Town. The first thing that caught my eye was the Shabboneau Castle. I never thought it would be big enough for a castle though. I also saw Hotel Camphrier from a distance.

"C'mon, let's go to the Hotel." I said to the arguing duo from behind me. They stopped their bickering and looked away from each other. This is only temporary before they argue again eventually. It's obvious they like each other with Drew's roses and May keeping them in her home up to this day. They went silent for the rest of the trip to the Hotel.

* * *

We finally reached the lobby. We talked to the lady in the counter about getting a room and handed me the keys. We checked out our room and it had 3 beds. Perfect. We left our stuff in our room, except Drew who has to keep his stuff with him at all times, and went back to the lobby.

"Well, I'm gonna go sightseeing for a while since I got nothing better to do here. You two wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure, Wynaut?" May said as I laughed behind closed lips upon her bad pun and remembering her telling me her Wynaut incident with Drew.

"Yeah, sure. Better keep airhead here out of trouble. And that is not something to joke about May." Drew said causing May to huff in response, not saying a remark like she usually does. Maybe something's wrong with her. But that doesn't matter now does it? Time for sightseeing!

* * *

"Let's split up!" May suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I muttered under my breath but unfortunately she heard me. Wow she has great hearing.

"C'mon, what could go wrong?" May asked in a carefree tone.

"Fine, but you stay with Drew. He needs someone with him in case anything happens." I said.

"Ok, WAIT WHA-?!"

"Too late to change your mind now. Have fun you two!" I said with a wink and running off to anywhere but there.

"DAWWWWNNNN!" May yelled but I ignored her calls and kept running. I slowed down a bit to a walking pace after a few minutes of running. I sat down on a bench and took a rest. A mop of purple hair took a seat next to me. His face plastered with a scowl. I heard a "Hn" come out from the human ice cube sitting next to me.

"Hi I'm Dawn." I said in a cheery voice.

"Paul. Nice to meet you Troublesome." He said in a deep tone, still with scowl on face.

"IT'S DAWN! D-A-W-N Dawn!" I yelled while trying to get my composure back.

"Hn." Was all he said before going silent again. I heard my Pokétch ring to see May sending me a message to meet them at Shabboneau Castle.

"Gotta go. Bye!" I stood up and went on my way to Shabboneau Castle. While on the way, I can feel Paul's eyes watching my moving figure from the distance. I suddenly went unconscious and the last thing I saw was a masked figure taking me somewhere.

* * *

-May's POV-

Where's Dawn? I'm starting to worry. She was supposed to be here hours go and she was never late at anything. I tried contacting her Poketch but got nothing.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"I'm starting to worry about Dawn. Should we start looking for her?"

"Fine, but where should we look first?" Drew asked. I noticed the Lustrous Orb from his bag glowing.

"Umm Drew? The orb's glowing." I said while pointing at the orb.

He took out the orb and it showed a person with purple hair.

'_Find this person and he can help you find your friend' _the orb spoke telepathically before the glowing died down.

"Well you heard the orb, let's go Grasshead!" I said while jogging my way out of the castle with Drew right behind.

* * *

**Sorry if its super short this is all I can come up with. I'll try to update ASAP. I know the Lustrous Orb can't talk but my story, my rules. I'll try to add a little romance next time. Anyways, a review would be nice. **


End file.
